<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by JehBeeEh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016763">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh'>JehBeeEh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Proud Steve Rogers, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), good husband Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and the team help Tony celebrate an important milestone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alcoholism prompt - so, yeah, there is a mention of it, but nothing bad or graphic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you taking me?”</p>
<p>Steve smiled at Tony asking for the tenth time in only a few minutes. “Will you just stop asking and let me surprise you?”</p>
<p>“I’m just trying to mentally prepare. Considering you’re using the tie you blindfolded me with a few nights ago when we were in bed, I’m thinking something kinky-“</p>
<p>“Tony, your son is right there. Might want to stop talking,” Steve grumbled. Of course Tony would bring that up right when they reached the common room.</p>
<p>“He’s old enough to know about these things, Steven.”</p>
<p>“Just cause I’m old enough doesn’t mean I need to imagine my parents doing… <em>that</em>,” Peter chimed in, scrunching his face. MJ was trying to suppress a giggle by hiding her face in his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Okay, enough,” Steve chuckled as he pulled the blindfold from Tony’s eyes. He watched as Tony blinked a few times, before he realized where he was and who was there.</p>
<p>“What’s going on?” he turned to Steve, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t let today go by without a bit of celebration.”</p>
<p>Tony looked around at Peter and MJ, Bruce and Natasha, and Pepper and Rhodey too. Everyone happy and smiling. “I know our wedding anniversary isn’t until next month, and all our birthdays… I’m sorry, I really don’t know what we’re celebrating.”</p>
<p>“One year ago today was the day you came to me and said you were done. That you were starting to see yourself turn into your dad a bit too much for your liking. It’s when you decided you weren’t going to drink anymore before it got worse. You haven’t had a drink in a year, Tony.”</p>
<p>Tony looked stunned. He turned to face Steve fully, holding on to his hands a bit tighter. “It can’t be.”</p>
<p>“Trust me. I remember. I remember it like it was yesterday, sweetheart.” Steve wrapped Tony in his arms, hugging him tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Steve had been looking over mission reports in bed, knowing he should get some sleep instead, when Tony had appeared in the doorway to their bedroom, looking anxious and fidgety.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What’s wrong, baby?” Steve had asked, setting the tablet aside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony hadn’t answered, just walked towards their bed, sat himself in Steve’s lap and curled himself up into Steve like a koala bear. Steve had hugged Tony tightly, rubbing soothing circles on his back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not okay,” Tony had finally admitted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Whatever’s going on, we’ll work through it together, sweetheart.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not gonna want to stick around for this, I’m sure.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tones, look at me.” Steve moved Tony gently off him so he looked at him. He flashed his left hand in front of him. “Better or worse. I promised I’d always be there. I meant it.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This isn’t just fall backwards, I’ll catch you levels of bad. It’s yeet yourself out a window bad.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Steve smirked at the reference. “I’ll still be there to catch you if you throw yourself out a window. And I’d do that again if I had to.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I need help,” Tony whispered as he fiddled with Steve’s wedding band.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then we’ll get you help. And we’ll do it together.”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so proud of you, Tony,” he whispered in his ear before placing a soft kiss just above it.</p>
<p>“We’re all proud of you, Dad,” Peter told him as he walked towards him, quickly wrapping his arms around both his parents.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t have done it without you. All of you,” Tony told them, looking around the room again.</p>
<p>“Told you we’d do this together.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>